


Sex Isn't Single Player

by zeldafire



Series: Love (And All That Jazz) [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chirping, Dex has a thing for Nursey's ass, Established Relationship, Fluff, Groping, I honestly don't know how that happened, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because hockey butt, but I may be projecting slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldafire/pseuds/zeldafire
Summary: Dex and Nursey have been dating for a few weeks and everything is going well.  They've worked their shit out and life is good(TM).  Time to make tonight special...This is just a bunch of porn with some fluff and chirping thrown in for good measure.  Part 3 of a series, but you really probably don’t have to have read the first two to understand this, if you’re just in the mood for soft hockey bros fucking.-----“Yeah, but…” Nursey trailed off, then shook his head and laughed.  “You’re a fucking cock-tease, dude.”“Me!?And who the fuck couldn’t keep shoving his ass in my face all night?”“Do youwantmy ass in your face?” Nursey cooed as he sidled up to Dex.





	Sex Isn't Single Player

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read parts one or two, you can highlight the following for a brief synopsis to catch yourself up. (spoilers!):  
> Part 1 - The SMH team participated in a student drag show. Little did they know, Nursey planned a solo number where he danced like a seductive sex panther for Dex. Dex chased after him when Nursey ran out, confessions were made, and they ended up smooching. HEA achievement unlocked!  
> Part 2 - Dex and Nursey discuss some stuff after the drag show. Feels happen. Dex decides it’s good that they take it slow and they back off the dry-humping. It’s super cute and fluffy and they fall asleep snuggling.
> 
> A shout out/dedication to [dizzyredhead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead). You're my fav Nursey/Dex author and I just kept thinking about your stuff while I was writing this whole series, really, but especially for this part. *blushes*
> 
> A million hearts to my friends/betas/cheerleaders, [cortexikid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cortexikid/pseuds/cortexikid) and [valkyerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyerie).

~*~

“So, is this our second or third date?” Nursey drawled, nonchalant as ever as they strolled through the quad toward Elm Street. He was preoccupied with his phone, a habit that still managed to bug Dex despite their newfound relationship.

“We’re just hanging out with the guys,” he shrugged. “I’d hardly call it a date.”

“Just answer the question, Dex,” Nursey persisted, glancing up for a moment to catch Dex’s eye. 

Dex raised a brow. “Why?”

“I need to know for propriety’s sake.”

Nursey’s indifferent attitude as he tapped out a text was suspicious, but Dex knew enough to not let himself be riled by it.

“Does the drag show count?” he asked after a beat.

Nursey grinned and pinned him with a rakish look. “Yes.”

“Then I’d say three?”

“Good,” Nursey smirked again, and this time Dex knew something was up.

“‘Good’?”

“Yes, good.” Nursey leaned in, slipping his phone into his pocket as he brushed up against Dex. “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

Dex stumbled, the smooth pavement beneath his feet a sudden obstacle and Nursey chuckled, entirely too low and deep and _close_ to be anything but obscene. His face burned as he attempted to get his legs under control, the unbidden image of Nursey underneath him searing its way into his mind.

“Uhh,” Dex babbled intelligently.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready.” Nursey took Dex’s hand in his own for reassurance.

“No!” Dex blurted, whipping around before he knew what he was even saying. Nursey’s eyes widened before he quickly schooled his face into a more even set. “I mean…” Dex trailed off, trying to pick up the pieces of his jumbled thoughts. “Thanks for the concern, but it’s… It’s not necessary,” he finished with a shaky laugh.

“Oh.”

“‘Oh’?” Dex chirped, amused. “A minute ago you were whispering in my ear to fuck you and now all you can say is ‘oh’?”

“Chill, Poindexter,” Nursey said, turning back around and starting to walk again. “That’s the last time I show any concern for your feelings.”

Dex skipped forward to catch up with him. “Aww,” he continued to tease, unable to help the snicker that tickled at the back of this throat. “You _love_ me.”

Nursey stiffened and Dex knew he’d struck gold.

“Yeah,” Nursey said after a moment, leering over his shoulder. “I love you enough to have douched before picking you up tonight.”

Dex choked and fell behind again, left to stare at Nursey’s backside as he sauntered away. His eyes gravitated to its enticing rise and fall, and Dex simultaneously cursed and praised the glory that was hockey butt. 

_My_ boyfriend’s _hockey butt. That I get to touch and feel and… holy shit…_ fuck _tonight_.

A full-body shiver ran through him.

Dex blinked, pulling himself together enough to scramble over to the crosswalk where Nursey stood waiting. He took Nursey’s hand when he offered it and was hauled in for a quick kiss before the light signaled it was safe to walk.

Within a few minutes they reached the Haus, having made the rest of the trip in silence. As they climbed the steps, Nursey took in Dex’s dazed expression and smiled.

“We won’t stay long,” Nursey promised before opening the door. He waved Dex in and whispered as he walked past, “I do love you, Dex.”

“I love you too,” Dex responded, feeling light and warm as he stole another kiss.

“Foooiiinnee!” Ransom’s voice bellowed from inside and Dex rolled his eyes, more than happy to pay up for a new appliance he wouldn’t have to fix every other week; the soft press of Nursey’s lips was just an added bonus.

~*~

The following two hours and thirteen minutes they ended up spending at the Haus was a true test of will, a long-suffering torment Dex wouldn’t wish upon his worst enemy—though perhaps it would do for a LAX bro. 

He would swear Nursey had been teasing him: bending at the hip to unlace his shoes; tracing patterns along Dex’s outer thigh where his hand lay pressed against him on the over-crowded couch; twisting over the the back cushions to take Bitty’s proffered piece of pie. The last had left Dex with a faceful of ass and it had taken every fiber of his being to stop his twitching hands from reaching up and _grabbing_ , taking hold of Nursey’s solid glutes and biting down on them. He’d never imagined anything so kinky before, but he couldn’t deny the idea’s seductive appeal.

Dex tried his best to get back at him, first by slinging his arm around Nursey’s waist to tickle small touches along his bare skin, then by placing his hand along the the crease of Nursey’s groin as he leaned over him to talk with Holster. But after the pie-butt-face incident, Dex decided it was time to up his game.

He drifted from the couch to the floor, citing a lack of arm room for eating once everyone had a plate of dessert to content themselves with, and sat between Nursey’s feet. Wanting to keep it innocent enough to avoid both suspicion and another fine, he leaned back against the sofa and simply enjoyed the salted caramel drizzle Bitty had added to his usual pecan recipe.

Dex finally made his play when a debate started up over which Mario series had ruined more friendships, Kart, Party, or Smash Bros.

“Smash Bros isn’t even a Mario game,” Ransom reasoned.

“He’s Nintendo’s poster child,” Holster countered. “If he’s in it, it’s _his_ game.”

“That’s some bullshit Zelda-logic right there,” Chowder said.

“Mario Kart isn’t allowed at family gatherings anymore after my cousins broke out in a fist fight on Rainbow Road,” Bitty added. Nursey just shook his head.

“Rainbow Road, man,” he said solemnly. “Rainbow Road.”

“ _O_ -kay,” Dex interjected, sitting up on his knees as he turned to join the conversation. The move allowed him to drift closer to Nursey, and he casually draped his arm across Nursey’s legs, hand resting comfortably on his right thigh. His pulse picked up with the heat of the argument and his current attempt at subterfuge, Nursey’s leg strong and enticing under his palm. “Rainbow Road’s a bitch, but it’s _one track_ compared to a whole game full of fuckery.”

“Dude, Smash Balls are no one's friend.”

“Holtzy, no one’s arguing for Smash except you.”

“This is a cross I must bear, Rans.” Holster raised a fist to his chest and rested it over his heart.

“Dex and I play ‘Kart all the time and we’re still best friends,” Chowder said. Chowder’s braces flashed as they shared a smile and high-fived.

“I’ve got two words for you, C,” Nursey said, leaning over a little. Dex moved with him, slight and imperceptible to everyone save Nursey, his muscles jumping under Dex’s hand as it slid higher up his leg. “Blue. Shells,” he gritted out and Dex grinned inwardly; there was no way Nursey was losing his cool this quickly over a silly Haus debate.

“I’d be happy if the only problem Mario Party had was blue shells. But there’re all the traps, annoying mini games, the completely random shit you can get to help you, and then someone can come along and just _steal your stars_.” Chowder’s voice dripped with the bitter tang of past experience. “Stealing stars is just _wrong_.”

“Not to mention the forced co-op,” Dex complained.

“There’s co-op in Double Dash,” Nursey argued, looking down at Dex, who’d spun around to face him. He swallowed visibly and Dex grinned, blood rushing in his ears at his own brash teasing.

“Yeah, but it’s not mandatory. You play co-op in Double Dash because you _like_ you partner.”

“Are you saying we wouldn’t make a good co-op team?” Nursey challenged, struggling under Dex’s weight.

By now Dex had managed to pin him from the floor, arms bracketing Nursey’s thighs as he knelt between his legs. Dex stared up at him defiantly, secretly triumphant as he felt Nursey’s pants tighten beneath his hands.

“I think a _D-pair_ would be great at _Double Dash_ ,” he said smoothly, eyes hooded with mischief.

“OH MY GOD. Take your fight-boners somewhere else,” Holster howled and Dex finally backed off with a blush. 

The red tinging his cheeks was worth every moment of Nursey’s uncomfortable fidgeting, and Dex sat quite happily for the rest of the evening with the knowledge that Nursey was just as hard and uncomfortable as he was.

A little past eight, Chowder suggested they watch a movie and Dex flicked a glance at Nursey. The answering nod he gave to the arch of Dex’s brow was all the indication needed, and Dex politely declined before getting up from the floor and making his way out. Nursey followed along and Ransom whooped after them, shouting that there were condoms on the bulletin board. Nursey flipped him off at the same time Dex gave a thumbs up.

Dex chuckled as he slipped on his shoes, amused by Nursey’s scandalized stare at his out-of-character gesture.

“Bro, what?” he questioned as soon as they were out the door. “What was that? Thumbs up?”

“Well they already _know_ ,” Dex reasoned, though his face still burned with embarrassment.

“Yeah, but…” Nursey trailed off, then shook his head and laughed. “You’re a fucking cock-tease, dude.”

“ _Me!?_ And who the fuck couldn’t keep shoving his ass in my face all night?”

“Do you _want_ my ass in your face?” Nursey cooed as he sidled up to Dex.

Dex shivered at the thought and laced their fingers together, giving Nursey’s hand a tempering squeeze. “I hope we’re going back to your room, because my roommate’s pulling an all-nighter.”

“We can do that, yeah.”

The walk back to Nursey’s dorm wasn’t long, the brisk pace set by their anticipation eating up the sidewalk like a starving animal, but it was still more than Dex could handle. He stole kisses to Nursey’s cheek and nose and whatever else his lips bumped into when he clumsily leaned over, their bodies jostling with the quick clip they maintained. His hand wandered to the back pocket of Nursey’s jeans, fridgid fingers indulging in the warmth of his body and the give of Nursey’s rear as he squeezed. 

By the time they reached the front door, Dex’s heart was thumping erratically, and as they burst into Nursey’s room, already wrapped around each other in a frantic attempt to do anything and everything all at once, Dex felt ready to explode.

“What do you want?” Nursey managed between gasps, his hands struggling to find a favorite part of Dex’s body to claim, roaming over every inch within reach and back again.

Dex panted against Nursey’s swollen lips and tried to wiggle his hips, his erection caught awkwardly in the seam of his pants and in dire need of readjustment. “I thought I was fucking you.”

Nursey chuckled, a low, breathy noise, and nuzzled into the crook of Dex’s neck. “So no foreplay then, huh?” Nursey peppered kisses along his feverish skin and Dex moaned, the drag of Nursey’s tongue in the hollow of his throat an exquisite torture Dex wished he could lose himself in forever.

“Had. Enough of that. At the Haus,” Dex gasped, rucking up Nursey’s shirt in desperate need to find more skin. He pulled up and up and Nursey finally yielded to his insistence, leaning back to allow Dex to slide the material over his head, the long sleeves peeling down his arms in a movement as graceful as their heated abandon would allow.

Dex stared at Nursey’s chest, the rapid rise and fall of his heaving muscles intoxicating, and traced the shape of his abs with reverent fingers. He moved to cup Nursey’s pecs, then circled the dark outline of his nipples with the calloused pads of his thumbs. Nursey’s sharp intake of breath pushed his chest further into Dex’s grip, and Dex delighted in the way his nipples hardened under his touch.

“I would definitely call this foreplay, Dex,” Nursey breathed.

“Shut up and let me touch you.”

“Whatever you want, babe,” Nursey conceded, allowing his head to fall back as his gave in to Dex’s ministrations.

Nursey’s skin was so different against the pallid, ruddy tint of Dex’s own that he couldn’t help but look, to compare the contrast like a living venn-diagram mapped out over Nursey’s heart. A beautiful bronzed canvas washed with a shock of pale hue, spread out in reaching tendrils, the two mixing, melding into one. They were fascinating in their dichotomy, physically and mentally, and Dex was suddenly carried away with it, the chiaroscuro picture they painted here in the soft lamplight.

“Fuck,” he swore, unable to articulate anything else.

“ _Yes please_ ,” Nursey whined, pulling Dex close and grinding his stiff cock into Dex’s thigh. “Just not with the flannel on,” he added, starting in on Dex’s shirt buttons.

“You told me you liked the blue.”

“Yeah, but I’m not living for the lumberjack fantasy tonight.” Nursey pushed the flannel off Dex’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Dex scoffed. “You get none of my wood, then.”

“Oh my god. You did _not_ just say that,” Nursey hissed, emphasizing the statement by ripping Dex’s undershirt over his head. “No puns during sex. I’m ruling it, right now.” He poked Dex’s now-bare chest assertively.

Dex smiled, his hands raised in defeat. “Alright, alright.”

“Good,” Nursey said, pinching Dex’s nipple for good measure. Dex cried out, arching into the touch even as he tried to squirm away.

“Hey!” he rasped, unable to control his suddenly erratic breathing.

“I knew that would come in handy.”

“My nipples aren’t a weapon, dammit,” Dex growled, both aroused and annoyed in turn.

“No,” Nursey said, smug voice dripping with heat as he pressed their bodies together. “But they _are_ going to be so much fun.”

“It’s supposed to be _your_ turn tonight,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Nursey’s waist. Dex thrilled at the shudder he felt run through Nursey, at the husky tone of his own voice, at the implication his words carried. Nursey was _his_ tonight, and Dex was ready to make good on that.

“Pants,” he said, taking a step back. “Off.”

Nursey glanced down to where Dex was already unbuttoning his own jeans, and his eyes darted back up with a hunger Dex would climb mountains to fill.

Since the drag show three weeks prior, they’d done nothing more than make out and dry hump once in the storage room at Faber. Dex had promised himself he’d take things slower. And though he could hardly say three weeks had been much of a wait, it’d been more than worth it to spend that time discovering the place of mutual respect and love they now inhabited. It made their time together that much better.

And the naked man in front of him that much hotter.

“Nursey,” Dex groaned, reaching out before he’d even fully kicked his pants aside. His hands slid directly to Nursey’s ass and squeezed, groping their way toward the crack in his cheeks as Nursey twisted his fingers through Dex’s hair.

“We should… bed… now,” Nursey puffed between kisses.

They managed a few steps together awkwardly, too reluctant and needy to let go, before Dex stumbled and fell on the bed, dragging Nursey down with him. Teeth clacked as their lips smashed together, the hard wall rushing up to hit the back of Dex’s head.

“Ouch!”

“Fuck!”

“Shit,” Dex yelped, grabbing at his nose where it throbbed from the impact. “The hell are you made of, _steel?_ ”

“Dude, get your knee outta my kidney.”

Dex shifted under him, kicking his foot out to free Nursey from the tangle of their limbs. 

“Oh stop,” he said, cocking a brow as Dex gingerly rubbed his nose. “Your little debutant nose is fine.”

“Just because you could land a plane on yours,” Dex huffed, sitting up as he tried to assess the damage.

Nursey grunted as he leaned forward. “Let me see.”

Dex lifted his hand and Nursey made a show of examining his nose, twisting his head to take in every angle. “Looks fine to me,” he pronounced before kissing it lightly. Dex smiled despite the ache.

“Doctor Nurse, my hero.”

“Anything else you need examined while I’m here,” Nursey smirked, eyes glinting.

“That’s a strike on your no pun policy,” Dex said, crowding into Nursey’s space.

“It was a role-play,” Nursey reasoned as he crawled backward up the bed, forcing Dex to chase after him. “Not a pun.”

Dex hovered over Nursey, at a loss for words now that he had him pinned underneath his naked body. His eyes were alight, green irises rapidly engulfed by black until only a sliver of color remained. Nursey’s mouth parted slightly and Dex licked his lips, engrossed in the curve of his cupid’s bow and the weight of his full lower lip. Kissing Nursey was like drowning on air, and Dex debated diving in for another round of sweet suffocation.

“Dex,” Nursey sighed, his voice rich and indulgent. He pulled a leg up, coarse dark hair pulling at Dex’s own as calf rubbed thigh, a distinctly masculine sensation when compared to almost every other sexual encounter in Dex’s life. “This is new for you, so just let me take care of things, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Scoot back a little?”

Dex obliged and Nursey sat up, reaching for the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom. The words “anal jelly” in large black letters didn’t escape Dex’s notice when Nursey placed them on the stand, and he shivered when he realized half the bottle was gone.

“Wanna watch?” Nursey invited, eyes heavy with lust. His voice betrayed a hint of nervous anticipation, and Dex’s racing heart warmed with the thought that this meant something more for Nursey. Whomever he'd used the first half of the bottle with hadn’t seen Nursey quite like this, perhaps. Hadn’t held more than his body whereas Dex held his heart.

Dex croaked out an affirmative and Nursey pulled him in for a quick kiss before flipping over.

He kneeled high and bent forward in front of Dex, one hand gripping the low railing at the head of the bed for a little more leverage. Nursey shuffled until his knees were comfortably apart, back spread out in an expanse of skin already glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, then shifted briefly to grab the bottle again and coat his fingers with lube.

As Nursey resumed his previous position, Dex inched into the space between his legs, watching him reach back and circle his hole before slipping one slick digit inside. Dex grunted as Nursey sighed, one enraptured by the sight, the other the feeling, and Dex couldn’t help but smooth his hands up the back of Nursey’s thighs. 

Nursey shook as he pushed deeper, his finger working in small, even strokes. Dex let his hands rest beneath the swell of his ass, cupping the muscle and kneading, ever-so-slightly pulling Nursey’s cheeks apart with his thumbs, earning him another moan.

“This okay?” Dex breathed as he watched Nursey wiggle another finger in beside the first.

Nursey took a ragged breath. “Yeah. ‘s’good.”

Dex hummed, low and guttural, and shifted to grab more of Nursey. Everything was on full display and Dex drank it in, so intent on Nursey’s fingers he was unaware of everything save for the firm-yet-pliable muscle beneath his hands and the breathy sounds escaping Nursey’s lips. 

“Fuck.”

Nursey’s voice startled Dex and he looked up to find him watching over his shoulder. His pupils were blown wide, eyes glassed over as they glanced down to where Dex held him open, then back up to meet Dex’s gaze.

“You like watching that much?” he asked, obviously high on the thought. Dex nodded weakly, his expression broken and needy, and Nursey swallowed visibly. “Shit, that’s so hot. You wanna help me, babe?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dex breathed, careless of the frantic edge the word carried.

“Grab the lube,” Nursey instructed as he pulled his fingers out. Dex scrambled to comply, but his eyes remained glued to Nursey and he fumbled with the bottle, a fierce curl of arousal burning its way through him at the light fluttering of Nursey’s now-empty hole. “Coat your fingers. Index and middle.”

Dex flipped the cap and applied a generous amount to his right hand, warming it between his fingers before turning back to Nursey.

“Keep the bottle close,” he said before using his previously-occupied hand to splay himself open, fingers still wet and glistening. “Start with one. It shouldn’t be too difficult, I’m already pretty loose.”

Sure he was about to vibrate out of his skin, Dex drew his finger down the length of Nursey’s crack experimentally, pad catching lightly on the puckered rim of his hole. The muscle spasmed slightly, a hint of red flaring out against the darker skin of Nursey’s crease, and Dex bit back a moan. He circled it, teasing himself as much as Nursey, the soft ridges a promise and a reminder of what was to come.

Dex took a shuddering breath and pressed his finger inside. The slightest hint of resistance worked against him, Nursey’s body momentarily rejecting the intrusion, before he was suddenly swallowed, a soft suck like quicksand pulling him in.

“Fuck.”

Nursey was soft and slick, a channel of smooth heat that made his cock twitch where it stood, forlorn and weeping between his legs. Dex pressed the heel of his palm against the base of his dick, needing relief but reluctant to give it. He was hyper-aware of every inch his finger passed as he pushed further into Nursey, knuckle finally reaching ass in an easy glide that had Dex hungry for more.

He pulled out, only to return with a second finger a moment later, running both around Nursey’s hole before quickly dipping inside.

Nursey groaned, his back arching slightly, and Dex eased up, working his fingers back and forth at a languid pace.

“Sorry, babe,” Dex cooed, a small smile playing across his lips with the endearment.

“It’s… okay,” Nursey panted. “ _Fuck_ , that’s good.” He exhaled sharply before gasping in another breath. “Your fingers are so long. Piano-playing fingers,” he babbled as Dex kept up a steady rhythm.

Dex tsked, amazed Nursey could think about chirping him when he had two fingers in his ass.

“The only thing I’m interested in playing with right now is _you_.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me again,” Nursey wailed.

Dex chuckled. “Can’t escape me now.” He swept his thumb down to graze Nursey’s balls for good measure, and a wash of pleasure rolled down his spine at the way it made Nursey squirm. 

“Wouldn’t think of it,” he whined, rocking back on Dex’s fingers. “God, you’re gonna fucking kill me. Scissor your fingers apart. Yeah,” Nursey praised when Dex spread his fingers slightly. “Like that. Just do a little more each time. Ahh…”

Dex groaned as Nursey tipped forward, his chest dropping to the bed as his body went pliant. The angle tilted his ass higher and Dex greedily drank in the sight, giving his own cock a short tug before grabbing onto Nursey again. He twisted his hand on the next thrust, thinking it’d be good to work Nursey open from more than one direction, and was rewarded with a broken cry from the back of Nursey’s throat.

“ _Dex_.”

Dex’s breath caught, nostrils flaring. “Was that…?” he questioned, staggered by the thought, by the sounds he’d drawn out from the quivering man beneath him.

“Yes,” Nursey grit out. “Fuck fuck fuck, I shouldn’t be this close already.”

“I can make you come like this.” Dex’s voice was molten. As much as he wanted Nursey, what they’d done already was more than enough to fuel a thousand filthy fantasies, and he would gladly get Nursey off with just his hands if it meant he could watch.

“No. I want your cock.” Nursey pushed up from the bed and away from Dex, who reluctantly pulled his hand back. His fingers slipped out with a soft squelch.

Any ache at the loss of Nursey’s heat was immediately forgotten as he rolled over, settling on his back to let Dex tower above him. The hazy green eyes that stared up at him inspired a possessiveness in Dex the likes of which he’d never felt before. He growled, running his hands up Nursey’s body like it was a thing of worship, a testament to every sinful desire Dex had ever dreamed.

“Nursey, _fuck_. I want you. Wanna feel you.”

“Condom,” Nursey said, voice frayed.

Dex snagged the silver packet from the nightstand and tore it open, rolling the condom on and smearing another large dollop of lube along his shaft. He grabbed Nursey’s knees where they bracketed his torso, guiding them further apart as he encouraged him to scoot down more on the bed. 

“Lift up,” Dex said as he reached for a pillow. Nursey grunted, his hard cock bobbing against clenching abdominals as he obeyed. Dex shimmied it under the small of his back, then leaned forward to cover Nursey’s body with his own.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, Dex.” Nursey smiled, the lines of his lips soft and tender. “More than okay. About to be fantastic,” he added with a smirk and Dex kissed it off him.

Taking his cock in hand, Dex lined himself up with Nursey’s entrance. A small shift of his hips tested Nursey’s resistance, and they moaned in unison at the simple touch, nerves alight with tension. Dex thrust gently, pushing past the first ring of muscle until the head of his cock was engulfed in heat, a constricting channel of delicious torture that took every ounce of Dex’s strength not to immediately rush forward and ravage.

“Still okay?” he asked after a moment, his composure weak and crumbling by the second.

Nursey nodded slowly. “Mhmm,” he murmured, eyes closed and mouth pursed in what looked like a struggle to relax.

“I’ll go slow.”

He nodded again and Dex slid forward another inch, each breath catching in his chest as he drove deeper into Nursey.

Despite the overwhelming sensation of having his cock buried in the swelter of Nursey’s body, Dex was thoroughly aware that he was also responsible for Nursey’s pleasure, and kept his eyes glued to his face. Every short thrust pulled their bodies closer together and lessened the tight set of Nursey’s brow. Every stroke out drew soft gasps from Nursey’s lips as they slackened. Dex watched the delicate shifts in Nursey’s expression as discomfort gave way to pure bliss, an erotic metamorphosis that managed to increase his already wild lust.

He leaned in and captured Nursey in a kiss as flesh met flesh, the coarse hair at the base of Dex’s shaft grazing the slick skin of Nursey’s ass as he bottomed out. Nursey met him with languid lips, tongue and mouth inviting as they lay poised together, two bodies suspended in the ecstasy of finally meeting as one. Every nerve in Dex’s body was on fire, wavering on the edge of too much as he kept still, letting the feeling of Nursey tight and hot around his cock build and build until he thought it would consume him.

“Dex. Move.” Nursey punctuated the command with a thrust of his hips, moaning as his hard dick slid between their bodies.

“Jesus fuck, Nurse,” Dex swore through his own dazed hiss, the sudden contraction of Nursey’s muscles around him staggering in its intensity. “Warn a guy.”

“You have your dick in my butt. I didn’t think you needed one.”

Nursey’s cheeky tone tugged at Dex’s lips.

He loved this. Loved that the evolution of their relationship from hatred to friends to lovers had never lost its edge. The spark that had once driven them to argue now fueled a passion, one that both teased and loved in endless exchange. Dex savored the sarcasm as much as the sex, and he’d repay Nursey with both in kind for as long as he would have him.

“So it’s okay if I just,” Dex began as he slid out, the head of his cock almost slipping free before he stopped. He paused for effect and to give Nursey a moment to adjust. “Do _this_.” He thrust back in, one long, hard stroke that ended with the slap of skin on skin. Nursey mewled beneath him, the sound high and rasping and utterly perfect to Dex’s ears.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Good?” Dex couldn’t help but chirp.

“ _Yes_.” Nursey wrapped his legs around the small of Dex’s back and squeezed, strong thighs heavy and insistent. “Now fucking fuck me, Poindexter.”

“So goddamn bossy,” Dex growled as he slammed back into Nursey. “Can’t even just let me fuck you down there, huh?”

“There’s a reason we’re called ‘power bottoms’,” Nursey panted as he clung to Dex’s broad shoulders. “And I won’t always be down here, babe.”

A wicked glint of teeth flashed in Nursey’s smile and Dex burned with the thought of more nights like this, over him and under him and behind him, sweating and filthy and wrapped up in each other’s arms. For a moment he wondered what it’d be like to have Nursey inside him, working his own hole like Dex was now, but the thought escaped him as Nursey flexed, dragging a cry from Dex’s throat as his cock pulled against the increased resistance.

Dex’s chest heaved with every breath, the flickering tendrils of his excitement twisting ever lower in his gut. He shifted his weight to one arm and reached between them, circling Nursey’s dick with a tight grip and jerking him in time with his thrusts.

Nursey moaned in response, caught between the desire to drive up into Dex’s hand and push down against his cock. His back arched as he sought attention from both sides, mouth open on the soft keening sounds that fell from his lips.

“I’m close,” Dex stuttered as his hips worked, locked in a punishing rhythm that made Coach Murray’s infamous bag skates seem easy.

“Me too. Just keep… _ah_. Just… _unh_. Hand. On dick.” Nursey gasped and Dex picked up the pace on his flagging hand. “ _Yeah_. Like that, Dex. Fuck.”

Dex felt his orgasm tighten in his balls, pricking up his spine as a thousand tiny currents. Any second he’d lose it, white-hot sensation flashing through his body like wildfire. He wanted it, had been racing toward it the whole evening, but first…

“Wanna see you come.”

“Yeah, babe. Just…” Nursey reached out and tweaked Dex’s nipple.

Dex practically roared, a loud, coarse rumble that reverberated through his chest with his orgasm, back bowed as he sank his cock deep in Nursey’s ass. As Dex pulsed into him, Nursey’s legs tightened their hold, his whole body seeming to constrict, and Dex’s perception narrowed to the wall of muscle clutching at his twitching dick. Slick cum slipped through Dex’s fingers as Nursey came, eyes screwed shut with a look that would have Dex seeing stars were he not already.

Panting and exhausted, they slowly came down from the high, Nursey’s legs falling from around Dex’s waist as their bodies went slack.

“That was amazing,” Dex whispered, petting at the damp hair plastered to Nursey’s forehead.

“Yeah,” Nursey chuckled, affection seeping into every line of his beautiful face.

They lay together for a time, breaths slowly evening in the quiet of the now-humid room. Dex would have been content to remain as he was, if only the feeling of the sticky condom and Nursey’s rapidly-drying cum were not so unpleasant.

Dex finally eased off Nursey and rolled over. He tied off the condom, looked around for a trashcan, then placed it on Nursey’s stomach when he didn’t see one close by.

“ _Bro_ ,” Nursey complained, visibly disgruntled as he frowned at the condom.

Dex shrugged as propped himself on his side, looking down at Nursey’s spent body beside him. “I could’ve tossed it on the floor.”

“Gross. There’s a can by the desk. Or in the bathroom, even.”

Dex straddled Nursey and dropped a quick kiss on his lips. “As gross as your loogie spot in the locker room?” he smirked, then picked up the condom before tumbling from the bed.

“Don’t like my spot, don’t go near my stall!” Nursey called out as Dex shuffled around the bathroom.

“Mine’s right next to yours, dude,” he countered, wiping himself off with a damp washcloth as he came back into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and cleaned Nursey off, his playful grin turning fond when Nursey trailed light fingers down his arm. “Couldn’t get away from you if I tried.”

“Mmm,” Nursey hummed, sweet and content as he let his eyes droop. He scooted over before crawling under the blanket and patted the open space next to him. “Lucky me, then.”

Dex chuckled, tossing the cloth at the hamper and missing by a good six inches. He lay down and snuggled back into Nursey, fitting their bodies together as best as the tight twin would allow. Nursey’s hand snaked around Dex’s waist and settled there, warm and solid as he drew lazy patterns around his abdomen. Dex smiled.

“Yeah. And lucky me.”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> This… is actually my first time writing porn. (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ Okay, I have to qualify that by saying that I wrote a het sex scene once 11 years ago as a little baby teen and it was terrible. So I’m counting this as my first time and I honestly have no idea how I could roll in such filth for so many years and never write any until now. So please forgive my growing pains.
> 
> Now to tackle the Nursey/Dex/Ransom/Holster monstrosity of an idea that side-swept me while I was writing this...


End file.
